1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to steering systems of motor vehicles. In particular, the invention relates to a steering device for adjusting a wheel steering angle of a wheel of a motor vehicle, a vehicle having such a steering device, the use of a steering device in a vehicle, a method for adjusting a wheel steering angle of a wheel of a motor vehicle, and a program element and a computer-readable medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known steering devices for rear-axle steering have, similarly to conventional front-axle steering systems, a steering tie rod which connects the right-hand and left-hand rear wheels to one another. A wheel steering angle is adjusted however by shifting the steering tie rod under electromechanical or electrohydraulic control. However, such steering devices require considerable structural expenditure.
WO 2006/117343 A1 discloses a steering device for adjusting a wheel steering angle of a wheel of a motor vehicle, which steering device is integrated into a conventional wheel suspension system. The wheel-specific steering movement of the two rear wheels is carried out here by using two electric motors.